


He trust's me

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Series: Trusting You [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Lawyer Eric Cartman, Lawyer Kyle Broflovski, M/M, Marine Biologist Stan, counselor Kenny, hints at abuse, short and sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Cartman and the guys go out to celebrate winning a case and Kyle gets a little too tipsy. He falls asleep on Cartman on the way home leaving Cartman flustered and the other boys indifferent.





	He trust's me

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this idea at like 4 am the day before Valentines day, I think Kyle trusting Cartman would be what seals the deal for Cartman, it lets his worried brain know that Kyle does consider him a friend even with their past. I do not own I swear nor do I own South Park. Full disclosure Kenny specializes in abused kids therapy, I might write some stories on how they picked their careers if this generates enough interest but because of this the story mentions abuse victims so be warned if that's a trigger for you, you can skip it it's not that important just a little detail on what the boys were doing.

Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny were at a restaurant celebrating winning a case that helped protect the wells and made a nice profit. 

Cartman smiled and said while leaning back “that’s an extra million a piece boys well done.” Everyone smiled and congratulated each other, it had been their longest case to date since Cartman and Kyle had opened their law firm after getting out of law school and invited the guys to get back together. They had successfully taken Waste Inc’s money and the business was shut down permanently, the local people were very happy knowing that in a few years local wildlife and fish, their staple food source would be coming back to them. The cheered over glasses of wine and as they walked out to get on the bus, no one being alright to drive, Kyle was swaying. Cartman looked over at his business partner and said: “Jesus Kyle you only had like two glasses of wine, thought you were tougher than that.” Kyle glared but the effect was ruined as he stumbled and Cartman was forced to hold him up lest he embarrass the firm. They got on the bus, all sitting on the same side with Kyle in between Stan and Cartman.

Kyle kept swaying from side to side and eventually settled with his eyes closed on Cartman’s shoulder, sleepily talking about how comfy he was and Cartman immediately blushed. He looked over at Stan who was on his phone and whispered: “Stan you need to help me.” Stan looked over briefly and smiled at his friends' discomfort, he shrugged and went back to the game on his phone still smirking. Cartman turned to Kenny for advice but Kenny to was busy on his phone though his exploits probably were not as innocent as Stans. The other passengers either ignored them or made small aw noises and one guy suggested he give Kyle his jacket since he looked cold. Cartman looked down at his red-headed crush and sighed as he saw him lightly shiver and took his coat off throwing it over Kyle. He smiled and his heart skipped a beat as Kyle snuggled closer and pulled the coat around him, subconsciously seeking warmth.

It was the longest hour-long bus ride he had had and when they pulled up to there bus stop he gently nudged Kyle awake. Kyle only mumbled in response, he was notoriously difficult to get up without an alarm clock so Cartman swept Kyle up, wrapped in his coat and carried him off the bus and into their shared home. They weren’t a couple by any means but both agreed that since they owned a business together it only made sense that they owned a home together to that way they could carpool and work on cases together. As Cartman waved goodnight to the guys, Stan to his house with Wendy and Kenny to his house with Butters Cartman couldn’t help remembering what got them here in the first place, Kyle trusting him enough to fall asleep around him was the greatest gift he could have given. Cartman climbed the stairs with Kyle’s sleeping body cradled close to his chest and as he lay Kyle down on the bed he marveled at how crystal clear his memory was of that day, and he began to undress Kyle down to just his shirt and boxers and when he made it to his room he let his memory run away with him.

Flashback

“No fucking way!” Kyle and he both yelled when they both stopped at the same door after arguing the moment they saw each other. Kyle glared and ran his door card through to open the door, not at all surprised when Cartman followed in and sat his stuff down. “Damn it, stupid alphabetical shit, they expect me to believe you were the closest one to my last name.” 

Kyle snorted and said, “It also has something to do with the matchmaking quiz they made us do to find compatible roommates, boy did they fuck up.” There was no heat in his voice though, Cartman and him had stopped interacting once in high school, it helped that he didn’t share any classes nor a lunch period with the guy and with Stan being able to drive and just simply giving rides to everyone there wasn’t really any time where the two could talk even if they wanted to. As such both got to mature and get over their animosity and had been civil to each other at graduation and he hoped they could maintain that. However, despite being civil Kyle did not trust Cartman one bit, and the feeling was mutual and that first night as roommates neither slept because they didn’t want to let their guard down. They had the same free period so Kyle opted to sleep during that to make up for his lost sleep as Cartman slept under a shady tree outside trying to read a book. As the classes got harder he found him and Cartman frequently quizzing each other, bouncing legal terms off of each other and just discussing the jargon. It was refreshing he couldn’t really talk to Stan or Kenny about this stuff and when they aced their final during a mock trial and were told that they were the perfect team they both broke down a little bit. 

The first time it had happened they were sitting on Kyle’s bed studying together, Cartman had lost his book so was sharing with Kyle in the meantime. Cartman remembered lightly jumping as he felt Kyle’s head plunk down onto his shoulder and as he looked down to look at his partner he blushed and his heart started beating quickly. That’s when he found out Kyle would not wake up without an alarm clock so Cartman ended up just gently scooting off the bed so Kyle could lay fully on it and just stared in amazement at his longtime rival. ‘He fell asleep in my presence,’ is all Cartman could think as he blinked at Kyle. Cartman placed a hand over his heart, still beating quickly but slowing down and whispered: “what are you doing to me, you Jersey Devil?” Cartman went to sleep as well, wanting to show he trusted Kyle but also didn’t think looking at Kyle any more would be good for his heart. After that incident both started going to bed together and quickly became something akin to friends, it helped that Kyle’s morals had only grown more flexible with maturity and Cartman no longer took everything as an insult or challenge. 

They reminisced about their old business “Crack Baby Athletic Association”, and that was when Cartman casually asked if Kyle wanted to go back into business with each other like old times using their degrees and was happy when Kyle gave an enthusiastic yes. Thus when they graduated they opened up a law firm and like magic it quickly grew and made them money, soon they were able to hire experts, Stan was a marine biologist so he was able to help on ecological cases and Kenny was a child therapist that specialized in abuse. He had the nack of getting a normally closed off and scared child to open up and tell Kenny what they needed to lock the monsters up. The room they interviewed kids in was filled with toys and stuffed animals, and kids were allowed to take anything they wanted with them when the interview was over with a promise that the bad people in their lives would pay. However, he also counseled widow’s or domestic abuse victims and was generally all around well worth the money spent on his paycheck as was Stan.

Present day

Cartman rolled over and smiled remembering how they got to the present made him smile and he realized just how lovesick he was. He had a crush on Kyle as kids that much was true but he never imagined he would want to live up to his promise from fourth grade when he sang “I swear” for Kyle. He put the song on low and gently started singing to it and as he fell into the deep darkness of slumber, Cartman thought about maybe telling Kyle his feeling’s in the morning, depending on the hangover.


End file.
